


Escapism

by Vulpixlover99



Series: Doki Damnation: Other Tales [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dimension Travel, Gen, Minor Character Death, Portals, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21684223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vulpixlover99/pseuds/Vulpixlover99
Summary: Jackie absolutely despised where she was left. All her "friends" were happy in love while she was left forgotten and alone for all eternity.But maybe, there was a way to escape.
Relationships: False/OJ (formerly), Monika (Doki Doki Literature Club!)/Original Character(s), OJ/Brandon (formerly)
Series: Doki Damnation: Other Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563148
Kudos: 2





	Escapism

**Author's Note:**

> The characters of DDLC don't belong to me!
> 
> This was a roleplay my friends made that includes the Dokis and our characters. Jackie and OJ belong to me while all others belong to my friends.
> 
> Title is from the Steven Universe song of the same name because I'm basic

Jackie slumped onto her bed, tucking her knees up to her chin. Rubbing her eyes to stave off tears, she let out a sigh. 

"YOU GET DOWN HERE YOUNG LADY!"

The brunette flinched. She wasn't even sure what she did this time, but considering the stench of alcohol, she wasn't at fault for much. With shaking hands, she pulled out her phone to text her boyfriend.

_1:30 PM_

_Jackie: Mom's drunk again  
Jackie: Can you come help me sneak out? _

Jackie held her breath as her mom smashed something against the wall. She let it out when she heard the ding from her phone.

_1:31 PM_

_Aiden: Yeah, gimmie a minute._

She smiled, grabbing a pack of a few days worth of clothes and slung it over her shoulder. Her mom continued yelling, but Jackie tuned it out as usual. Finally, she heard the sound of revving on the road in front of her window. She opened it, seeing her tan, brown haired boyfriend waving at her. She grinned and hopped out of her window and ran to his car.

"I think I may need to stay for a couple of days. That okay?"

Aiden smiled. "My parents love you, they won't mind."

Jackie smiled wider and hugged him tight. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A newly graduated Jackie kicked her legs as she leaned back on Aiden's couch. "So how long are you gonna be gone?"

Aiden paused, shifting. "Uh, I'm not sure. Just...wait here until I come back okay?"

Jackie shrugged. "I can do that. Have fun, I love you!"

Aiden stopped at the door, gripping the doorknob. A slightly guilty expression fell across his face, but he shook it off. "Love you too." he responded, and walked out the door.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the small kitchen, the brunette sat with her face buried in her hand. 'Love you too.' He said. Aiden has been gone for a year and a half. Just...gone. Jackie assumed he had died but...she would have gotten a message confirming that, right? She was AIden's emergency contact!

Taking a deep breath, she pulled herself up and checked her phone. There were walls of text from her with no response. She gave up after a few months, assuming that he had gotten a new phone and just forgot to text her his new number. Or...just forgot her in general.

Jackie shook her head. Aiden loved her, she knows it! She just...has to find him. Yeah, that's what she'll do! She'll gather some stuff and become a backpacker or something! Aiden must be waiting for her to find him. He knew how much she loved adventure.

Jackie rifled through her wallet. _Just enough for a traveling backpack!_ she thought, and smiled.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She walked through the halls of her new friends' house, humming. She didn't expect to be pulled into a whole murder plot made by some crazy dude, but at least the group accepted her after she helped!

She still hasn't seen Aiden in her few years if traveling but...maybe that was okay. She could just make new friends insteado f chasing after the one person that liked her during her childhood. She could be happy without him, an independent woman! She learned that.

Jackie turned and looked at the photos on the wall. Mostly silly photos of the group, taken by what she is guessing as the missing member of their group. False, as they called him, had gone on a business for a while. Jackie chose not to say anything about that, giving his dude the benefit of the doubt. False had such lovely friends and a lovely girlfriend in Monika, and looked so happy. He wouldn't leave them behind.

Suddenly, she froze still. There was a picture of a couple, Monika and...a familiar tan, brown haired male. No. No, it couldn't be!

Jackie felt anger within her as she looked at the face of her ex-boyfriend. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, maybe she was jealous. But if you find out that your boyfriend abandoned you and ran off to be with another girl and make a family with her, wouldn't you be?

She could never pin the blame on their child, she isn't that cruel. She hated that Brandon was threatening literal babies. But Monika was evil and attacking them and she didn't think before she stabbed through her. She promised the, now normal, dying Monika that she would protect little baby Brian. Why wouldn't she?

Monika's friends seemed horrified and she only felt a little bit of guilt. She was angry, seething, as she told them about their friend that she had known better.

At least Brandon seemed sympathetic. Maybe he wasn't quite as bad.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So it turns out that Brandon was on their side the whole time. Was working for the good side, and Monika wasn't actually dead! Great.

What wasn't great is that Aiden came back and completely ignored Jackie. Went and hugged his wife and children and reunited with his friends, and then completely walked past her. Jackie was fuming, but took a deep breath and hugged her new boyfriend. She didn't need Aiden. And he didn't need her.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Wait....who are you again?"

Jackie clenched her teeth. Of course. Aiden remembered all his _new_ friends, but didn't remember the girl he dated for three years and then tossed away like trash. At least the others seemed peeved at him as well. Monika slapped him lightly on the arm and sent a glare but....Jackie didn't care anymore. She just walked out the door.

Brandon was there in his car, and a shiver of deja-vu went through her. She smiled and walked over to him.

"Wanna get out of here?"

Jackie snickered. "Just back to the house."

And she was happy. It was finally her happy ending.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was supposed to be a happy ending. They were all supposed to be in love and one big family. But then _they_ ruined it. 

Brandon turned against them again, blaming it on some virus crap that he couldn't control, but Jackie was tired. She broke it off because she could not deal with his abusive tendencies. 

She matured more, getting scruffier and taking on darker clothing. She had giant eyebags and dried tear tracks. She was so done.

Then their world froze. The kids grew up, not truly part of the timeline, but they didn't. Jackie was left to rot with an incomplete story and watching everyone else be happy with their situation.

Jackie absolutely despised where she was left. All her "friends" were happy in love while she was left forgotten and alone for all eternity.

But maybe, there was a way to escape.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A void had showed up in the old schoolyard. They were hanging out and boom- a bolt of lightning struck and there it was.

"It leads into another dimension!" Monika had cried as an explanation as they all grabbed onto something to not get sucked in.

Wallace failed, screaming as he flew into the portal. Jackie snorted.

"Good riddance." she said gruffly. She paused to think. A new dimension, similar enough to them. Same people, better circumstances. Luckier.

A rush of anger pulsed through Jackie and filled her vision with red. She grounded herself with her sword and stood in front of the void.

"Jackie! What are you doing?" Monika cried, looking worried.

Jackie turned back to her 'friends', a glare on her face taking them by surprise. She grinned, but it was not a happy one. It was a maniac smile full of anger and envy.

"Crossing the line." she responded, and stepped through.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OJ sat on the couch of the younger her's house. She did attack but...she couldn't stay jealous for long. It was just like Brian, not their fault her life sucked so much. She got just as sucked in with their antics as she did in her world.

She smiled, a soft, genuine smile, as she watched Jackie walk of to reconcile with her own Brandon. 

She was herself, with a family that loved her and wouldn't leave her. Maybe things would get in her way, but that didn't matter.

Maybe this was her happy ending.


End file.
